


The boy who ran and never looked back

by GroceryBag



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Running Away, They need to sort their shit, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroceryBag/pseuds/GroceryBag
Summary: ***My take on the breakup scene after the rave. Goes from there***Peter Simmonds and Jason McConnell have been dating since they were 12. They were cramped in a closet, left to roam the daunting halls of St. Cecilia's.Well, Peter's tired of that. He decides to change that.And that's where everything went downhill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!! I recently listened to bare the musical...
> 
> and I fell in love
> 
> I absolutely had to write about it!!
> 
> So here's a short and not so sweet start to this probable shit storm

For Jason McConnell, his world of love was complicated. He loved his sister Nadia with all his heart. He loved his parents well enough, and he sure as hell loved his tiny, little dog.

 

But his _in-love_ life? It was more tangled than a pair of earbuds after being left in a pocket all day.

 

Yes, he was in love. Oh so very in love.

 

The only problem was that it was with someone...less than agreeable by everyone around him.

 

More specifically, he was in love with a boy.

 

At a catholic school.

 

With an extremely catholic family.

 

One can probably tell what issue presents itself here.

 

The boy’s name is Peter Simmons.

 

The kindest and most loveliest boy you’ll ever meet. He was sweet, gorgeous, probably the coolest person you’d ever met. He’d probably do anything for anyone.

 

Jason’s head spinned when he thought about him. His heart turned to flame when he thought about him.

 

Currently Jason resided in his room, playing video games with Peter watching from the top bunk. The door was locked.

 

Suddenly, Peter climbed down from his bunk and seated himself next to Jason. Jason scooted over to let Peter under his blanket. Peter noticed and happily obliged, resting his own head on Jason’s lap.

 

Jason tapped at the controller until Peter spoke out.

 

“Got any plans for spring break?”

 

“Yeah, me and my family our going to go tour Notre Dame. That should only take a few days though. Why, what’s up?” Jason answered as he paused the controller and looked down to tangle his hand in Peter’s hair.

 

Peter looked away at the mention of the school. They were both aware they’d be going to separate schools come next fall.

 

“Well, uh, it’s kinda hard to explain. So, so I had this dream right?” Peter began.

 

“I follow, I follow.”

 

“The Virgin Mary was there, with this really cool choir, and my god they were really good, sang harmonies for everything she said-”

 

“Your rambling again-” Jason smiled, he secretly didn’t mind.

 

“Sorry, sorry! Anyway, you know how… I’m like trying to convince you to finally come out?”

 

Jason’s face hardened. “Peter, you know why I can’t do that. You know why _we_ can’t do that. What’s wrong with keeping our secret?”

 

“Just hear me out! So Mary basically told me in my...I honestly don’t know what to call it – my vision, my dream, sleep-thoughts – that basically, we need to come out to my mom.”

 

Jason said nothing as he placed his hands by his sides.

 

Peter continued. “I want you to come home with me for the break.”

 

Jason urgently placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “You know why I can’t do that. If my dad ever found out, I’d be-”

 

“Disowned, trust me you’ve said so. But Jason, we can’t keep living like this!” Peter’s voice rose a tiny bit.

 

“And why not?!?” Jason’s voice rose too.

 

“I can’t, you can’t keep living a lie!” Peter was yelling now. “What happens when you’re forty with no wife because that’s _not who you are!”_

 

“That won’t happen! Life isn’t the rave! Because I’m not going to throw away my life for some boy I fooled around with because I was a teenager and horny!”

 

Peter shooted up angrily. “Is that all I am to you? A fuck and a warm mouth?

 

Jason looked back at him. “Peter, listen, I didn’t mean that-”

 

Peter stared back at him. “No, no, no, I understand. I understand plenty.” He started gathering up clothes for the night. “I’m going to stay with Lucas. Fuck you.”

 

He charged out and slammed the door.

 

Jason called out, “Peter!” He was too late. He was already gone. “Peter...”

 

Jason shut off the game with only one thought on his mind.

 

‘ _What the fuck have I done?'_


	2. 911, emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason goes to look for Peter and apologize and is terrified when he can't find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been a hot minute... Hope you enjoy anyway!

It was the morning, and Jason reached out for the usual source of warmth next to him. 

His morning sunshine. His energy, his coffee.

He hadn't even gotten up, yet Jason felt oddly sore as if he just came back from a long day full of work. 

He yawned, still unused to the lonely feeling of waking up alone.

His feet touched the cold floor as he looked up, hoping to see Peter's peaceful face, laying in the top bunk.

He wasn't there.

Jason sighed and got up. It was Saturday, and there were classes. He would be leaving tomorrow to his parents'.

His priorities fell with Peter. He had to go find Peter.

He threw on some casual clothes and ran off to Lucas and Matt's dorm.

He didn't hesitate as he knocked.

Lucas came to the door, still dressed in his pajama's. He yawned. "What the hell Jason, it's like eight in the morning." He said irritably. 

"Hey," Jason began. "Did Peter come here last night?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, why?"

Jason bit his lip. "We had a fight. Don't know where he went. He said he was coming here, but you know..."

"Yikes. I dunno what to tell you. Ask around and hope he shows up. I gotta pack my things for break, okay?" Lucas replied, understandingly. 

Jason only made a nod of agreement as Lucas closed the door.

 

 

 

 

Jason had tried everything he could think of. He asked every boy in the dorm, he checked the dining hall, looked in all the classrooms, and even asked Nadia to check the girls' dorm. Nothing.

He had called, and texted, dozens of times.

It looked a little something like this:

 

_(9:43 A.M.) Jason: hey peter, where are you???_

_**Missed call to "Peter"**  
_

_(9:44 A.M.) Jason: listen peter im sorry... i didnt mean to say what i said. or do what i did. but i dont know where you are, and im worried_

_(9:44 A.M.) Jason: Call me_

_**Missed call to "Peter"**  
_

_(9:50 A.M.) Jason: please call back im worried_

_(9:50 A.M.) Jason: hello???_

_(9:51 A.M.) Jason: hello??_

_(9:51 A.M.) Jason: peter please_

_(9:51 A.M.) Jason: Peter come back_

_**Missed call to "Peter"**  
_

_(9:55 A.M.) Jason: its okay if you dont come back right now, i get that youre mad_

_(9:55 A.M.) Jason: just please let me know your okay_

_(10:03 A.M.) Jason: hello???_

_(10:05 A.M.) Jason: hello???_

_**Missed call to "Peter"**  
_

_(10:05 A.M.) Jason: please call me asap_

_(10:06 A.M.) Jason: I miss you_

_(10:10 A.M.) Jason: I love you_

 

 

Jason sat frustrated on his bed and started to rationalize things in his head. Maybe he went into town. Maybe he's with Sister Chantelle. Maybe he left for his parents' early. 

It doesn't make sense though, his plane ticket is for Monday. 

Plus, he would've had to have checked out. 

So many questions, so little answers.

He could be hurt.

Or dead.

The intrusive thoughts finally got to him. He bit the bullet and went to Sister Chantelle.

He approached her office apprehensively, and knocked.

Sister Chantelle came out with a cup of coffee. She leaned against the door frame, giving him a stare.

"Yes, Jason?"

Jason swallowed. "Has Peter Simmonds, uh, um, checked out...by chance? Like for spring break, or to town or something?"

The sister raised her eyebrow. "No...?"

"Oh, well...Thanks anyway." He turned to leave.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." He lied quickly.

She gave Jason  _a look._ "I'll ask again. Is something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to know if he had left yet. That's all." He smiled and turned to exit.

"Wait one minute, Jason McConnell. Sit down." She went behind her desk and leaned on her elbows.

Jason sat down, beads of sweat parading on his forehead. 

She picked up the phone, and connected to the intercom that went through to the whole school, including the dorms.

"Peter Simmonds, please report to Sister Chantelle's office. Peter Simmonds, please report to Sister Chantelle's office." Sister Chantelle hung up the phone.

She leaned closer to Jason. "You know I love you baby, but if he doesn't come, we're gonna have to launch a search. It's school policy baby." She smiled warmly. "I'm sure its nothing. He'll come any second now."

They waited. The room was silent. Jason waited anxiously, while the sister took advantage and started doing paper work. The sister made small talk too, talking about Notre Dame, the show, grades, anything really.

It must have been ten minutes of nothing of but Jason nervously tapping his foot, and the sound of pen and paper. Suddenly, she looked up. 

"That's alarming. I'll make another call."

She repeated the process. Like clockwork, ten minutes passed. 

She frowned, concerned. "Look child. I have to call the office and start a search. If we can't find him, we have to call the police."

Jason gulped. This had gone farther than he intended. He only nodded, and looked to his feet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The search was completed. The campus was sweeped. No Peter turned up. No one had a clue where he was. Since he was still a 17, technically a minor, the police were called.

Currently Jason sat in a school flooded with police officers, in a room with the lead Missings Person detective. He had a notepad and chewed on his pen furiously.

"Alright, I don't mean to scare you. You're just the last confirmed person to have seen Peter. Jason McConnell, correct?"

"Yes, officer."

"You're in the twelfth grade?"

"Correct."

The officer leaned over the table. 

"Now tell me, Jason. What  _happened_ _?_ "

Jason gulped. "We had a fight."

The detective wrote something down. "What about?"

Jason's sweat beaded down his forehead. "Oh you know...College."

"College?" 

"College."

The detective wrote something down once more. "Did he  _say_ anything? That would allude running away?"

"He said he was going to our friend Lucas' room just down the hall."

"Are you close?"

Jason nodded. "We've been best friends since we were 12."

"Has he ever done anything like this?"

"Never, officer."

The officer glanced over at Jason.

A pause.

"What if we told you we have grounds to believe this is a kidnapping?"

Jason looked at the officers' eyes.

"I'd die."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a review and a kudo or message me on tumblr
> 
> im-the-loser-now


	3. Again and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thanks for all the love this series has been getting! I love writing, so I hope you enjoy reading

Jason sat in the office, dumbfounded.

"A...A..A what?"

"Kidnapping." The officer confirmed.

"W-W-What...? H-H-How...? W-Who...?"

The detective leaned in, while whispering. "I can't tell you much, but I'll tell you what we know. I feel bad for you, kid. Last night, the security cameras were down for repair. Whether that was on purpose or not , we have no idea. There were signs of struggle in the hallway, including scratch marks on the wall and blood stains on the floor. Right now, it's in the lab to confirm if it's Peter's or not."

Jason leaned back in his chair defeated.

This could not be happening.

This _is not_ happening. This _cannot be real._

This shit right from a horror movie.

Not shit from this little, private, catholic school.

And Peter...

Peter was gone.

To Jason, nothing else mattered.

He swallowed. "Thank you, officer."

The officer nodded. "Go get some sleep kid. You look tired."

Jason said nothing as he left the-office-turned-interrogation room.

He walked back to the dorms, only to be greeted by police tape surrounding his door and the hallway. He glanced around.

He saw them. He saw the scratches and the unidentified blood. He saw it all. His stomach churned to think it was Peter trying to get away from someone. Peter _fighting for his life._

Shivers fell down his spine.

Well, his room was under investigation. That was great. He turned to go crash in Lucas' dorm when he heard a voice call out his name. 

"Jason?!?" 

Jason spinned around, to be greeted by Jason's mother, Claire.

She hugged him fiercely. "I'm so glad you're okay." 

Jason hugged back, as what Mrs. Simmonds is going through is probably a whole lot worse than what Jason felt. Jason felt almost selfish touching her.

"Hey, Mrs. Simmonds." Jason said, once they pulled back.

It had only been a few hours since Peter was declared missing, but she already looked horrible (though, elegant as always.) Tear tracks stained her cheeks, and her face was completely red from crying.

"I'm glad you're here." She started. "The police won't tell me anything yet. They're still gathering testimonies, is what they said. It's aggravating." She sighed.

Jason's heart died a little when she finished speaking. She didn't know yet. He knew it wasn't her place to tell her. 

"Yeah, I haven't heard anything either. I hope he's okay, where ever he is." Jason consoled.

Mrs. Simmonds looked out the window, a look Jason didn't know how to describe in her eye. "Me too Jason. Me too."

"I have to go. Let me know if you hear anything. Bye Mrs. Simmonds." Jason turned to leave.

"Bye Jason." She gave him a weak smile. "Please, stay safe."

Jason nodded as he turned towards the stairs.

 

 

 

 

 

Jason didn't really know where he was going. He just needed to be away from it all.

He settled for the fountain. He took a moment.

He breathed.

He breathed.

He breathed.

He breathed.

He didn't even realize that he was crying until he felt his tears drip down his hand and fall onto the pavement.

Jason couldn't stop, now that'd he started. He stood up and kicked a rock as hard as he could.

Nothing was okay. Why had this happened? To him? To  _Peter?_

He shouldn't kid himself. It was his fault Peter was gone. Because he said...

Jason shook his head. He didn't want to remember it. Jason never thought he was capable of such nasty words.

He took out his phone. Nothing from Peter, of course.

Jason sniffed as dialed his mom. He took a few deep breaths (to make it sound like he wasn't crying) as it rung.

"Jason! I was just about to call! Are you okay? Are you safe? I just heard what happened-"

"Mom." Jason began. "I'm fine. It's not me you need to be worried about anyway."

"Yeah, I know." He heard is mom take a breath over the phone. "I'm so worried about him."

"Everyone here is." He paused. "That's not really why I'm calling, though."

"What's up, sweetie?"

"Don't be mad...But I'm not coming home for spring break."

"But honey, you know we have a tour with Notre Dame!"

"I know! But...I just can't come home right now. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Jason McConnell, I-"

Jason hung up before she could yell at him more.

It was at that moment, Jason knew how he was spending spring break.

He got up, and sprinted to his dorm as fast as he could.

The police were still there, but they gave him permission to go into his room.

Jason stuffed his wallet and as many clothes as he could fit into his backpack. He grabbed his car keys off the dresser and sprinted once again to the parking lot, and into his car.

He turned on the engine and sped onto the main road, with only one thought in mind.

_I'm coming for you, Peter._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im to lazy to write my tumblr so if you wanna reach out, it's in the previous chapter!


	4. How did the hell did they get it so wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! So, it's been a fat minute, buuttt, hope you enjoy anyway! She's a small update but she's an update. A lil' I'm still here lol.

Peter was sitting at the cheap motel room, mouth wide open looking at the T.V. The reporter looked at the papers she was holding as she read.

"A story from earlier today, at local boarding school St. Cecilia, student Peter Simmonds,17, went missing earlier today, reported by peer Jason McConnell. Earlier the police gave word that they have declared an official kidnapping situation. Security cameras were down for maintenence that night, and blood that belongs to the victim was found at the scene of the crime. Scratches were found on the wall, and a slightly open window found above. It seems that it's suggested that there was a sign of struggle against his attackers. If you have any information, please contact the county sheriff's office. More at one."

Peter flopped down on the bed, shocked.

This is not what he thought would happen. Yes, he thought he and Jason were done. That's why he left. He couldn't stand to be that close, to be in that cursed school. Lucas' room wasn't far enough. He had to get out, but  _goddamn_ not like this.

He looked at his phone. Calls and texts from everybody he knows, his family, his friends, and even his fucking dentist. He reads every single one. His mom's hurt the most. Her voice was broken in the voicemail she sent, and her texts were littered with frantic worry and horror.

He's gone through just about everyone's except....His.

 

Jason's. 11 messages since yesterday. Peter's thumb hovered over his name before clicking it.

These were the ones that finally broke him. Peter sat there, lonely, defeated, and infuriated with himself. How could he let this happen? Why hadn't he thought things through, like, at all?

 

 

 

 

 _Peter stomped out of the dorm in rage. So angry, in fact, the door hit him on the way out. Without turning back to Jason, Peter_ _left angry_ _and_ _ **embarrassed,** above all else._

_He started towards Lucas' down the hall, when he stopped by the window. He don't know what took over him, as he struggled to open it. His nose was bleeding immensely, from the door that hit him previously. He wiped his nose on his hand, and struggled once more, before slipping onto the wall._

_Frustrated, he tried once more, before finally getting it to creak open. He slipped out into the night, and walked to the cheapest motel nearby, a mere 3 blocks away._

 

 

 

It all started to click in his head. Once he thought about it, it really  _did_ suggest a kidnapping. Which brought Peter to the looming question above his head.

 

**_'What the fuck do I do?'_ **

****

Peter could turn himself in, tell the truth, that this was all some big understanding and reveal the reason he left last night?  _No, no, no, no._

He could say he sleep-walked out of the school? No, he'd be the biggest doofus in school. Jason wouldn't even look at him. ( _To be fair, Peter is sure that's already happened.)_

He could stay hidden for a few days, and miraculously manage to get away from his attacker? That one didn't sound half bad.

Peter thought about it. He  _really_ thought about it. No one would make fun of him. No one would bother him, or bug, or pry.

Irrationally and in the moment, he decided that was the best option.

He took one last look at his phone and more importantly at Jason's messages. He threw his phone to the ground and smashed it with his foot until it was unrecognizable.

He grabbed his car keys, and headed down to the motel lobby. He checked out and raced into his car before anyone could see.

And he was off, fleeing the state to god knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Ive got the story already written so it's a mean of posting.
> 
> Go ahead and follow me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/im-the-loser-now


End file.
